The Might of Starbucks
by mushroomcloudslooklikebroccoli
Summary: Danny had Starbucks. Completely random oneshot. Kinda funny, and extremely fun to write. Now click that link... SEQUEL UP: DAN'S REVENGE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know this seems completely random, but it popped into my head, and I had to write about it. I do not own Starbucks (oh god I wish I do) or Danny Phantom.

Way-too-random-way-too-random-way-too-random

Danny took a sip of Starbucks coffee and found that it was DELICIOUS! Sam stared at him as he drank the rest of it in one sip.

school

Dash grabbed our favorite Ghost Kid by the collar and lifted him up. Danny's eye twitched; and he pulled out of Dash's grip and jumped over him. Dash's jaw dropped as he ran away at an amazing speed, and he turned to Sam.

"He had coffee this morning," she said, shrugging.

Danny ran to the nearest gas station and bought a large smoothie. Then he went invisible, and dumped it down Dash's shirt, since he was hyper and had nothing better to do. Then the bell rang, and Danny ran to Lancer's class.

"Just in time, Fenton," Lancer said absentmindedly as Danny burst through the door. "Congratulations. You don't get marked tardy for the first time this month…"

Dash opened the door and went to his seat, squinting at Danny. "Why are you late, Mr. Baxter?" Lancer asked curiously.

"A smoothie went down the back of my shirt, and I needed to get it out," Dash explained, blushing furiously red. (You could probably fry an egg on his face)

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny, who was twitching happily in his seat.

"Right…well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to mark you tardy, Mr. Baxter. I'll see you in detention," Lancer said. "Now, let us resume our lecture on the effects of caffeine…"

Danny jumped slightly as blue mist came out of his mouth. Three vultures came through the ceiling, and everyone ran out screaming. Danny swapped forms, and flew at breakneck speeds towards the vultures, who flew away.

"Vat's this kid running on?" one of them said as several rounds of ecto-blasts were fired at them.

"Knowing Plasmius, probably Starbucks…" another answered (A/N, I've always seen Vlad as he kind that is hooked on Starbucks). The last time Vlad was angry at them and had Starbucks, they were lucky to still be able to move.

Another round of ecto-blasts hit them, and they plummeted to the ground. "Hehehe… Starbucks is yummy…" Danny muttered as he sucked them into the thermos. A faint "Told you so," was heard.

Way-too-random-way-too-random-way-too-random

A/N Okay, this is actually the result of having only chocolate milk all day.


	2. DAN'S REVENGE!

A/N I felt like doing a sequel. This one: I'm running on Diet Pepsi and a cheeseburger without meat (I literally peeled the cut up cow off). 

DIET-PEPSI-DIET-PEPSI-DIET-PEPSI!

**Dan's Revenge!!!!!**

A large shadow appeared in the depths of Clockwork's castle. The jerky, evil, puss packed Dan Phantom silently passed a room where Clockwork was taking a shower. After screaming like a 5-year-old girl, Dan flew off to find the portal.

Dan smiled as his old school came into view. This was gonna be fun…

Danny, who was still full of Starbucks, was jumping up and down in his seat at lunch. "And you let him drink the whole thing, why…?" Tucker had asked. Little did he know the hyper-ness would come in handy…

A large wave of green sonic-things knocked over a bunch of trees as Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Is that…?" Sam started to ask, turning to look at Danny. But he was already gone, the only signs that he had been there the dents in the table where his hands had gripped.

"Hello Daniel. It is great to see you again," Dan said sarcastically as he noticed a black and silver blur headed towards him. But it didn't stop. It went right into Dan's stomach area.

"HiI'mhyperwhatchebeenuptoheyhow'dyougetoutofthethermosihadstarbucksthismorningsohowsclockworkdoesheknowyoureoutimreallyhyper!" Danny said extremely quickly.

Dan raised an eyebrow, and then realized what his former self had said.

"Oh, so you liked the Starbucks? What did you get?" he asked curiously. Something about Starbucks coffee had always made him and other ghosts extremely hyper and strong.

"Idontknowsamwentthereandijustorderedsomethingthatimtoohypertoremembermayikickyourbuttnow?" was the ridiculously hyper Danny's reply.

Danny's eye started twitching again (TIME FOR A SUGAR RUSH! UH OH!), and he lunged forward and attacked himself (that was weird). He beat up every square inch of himself (so weird…), and put out himself with a fire hydrant that he rammed himself into (okay, that was the weirdest thing yet…). Dan's hair went out and he looked funny. Then I showed up and started laughing at Dan because he looked stupid bald.

Dan got angry and his hair came back and he, like, killed me and stuff. Then I came back as a halfa and kept laughing at him because Danny used the fire hydrant again. Then Danny realized that he had been holding the thermos the whole time.

Dan got sucked into the thermos, making a mental note not to attack on days that he had had Starbucks. Unless the 'him' meant the future version, not the- AAAGH! TOO CONFUSING!

Danny shook his head, the sugar and caffeine wearing off. (A/N It was loopy… I'm a loopy… I'm a loopy loopy…) He heard Dan's voice saying "I want some Starbucks…" before realizing what was going on and capping the thermos.

Many weeks later, Dan's haunting voice still came back to him…

"I want some Starbucks…"

HIGHONSUGARHIGHONSUGARHIGHONSUGAR

A/N I don't know why I showed up.

I hope you enjoyed the stupid sequel and strange ending.

Dan: I want my hair back!

Me: I'm a pyromaniac, and I think that's strange.


End file.
